Ojamajo Doremi Funny Moments
by PippElulu
Summary: Just a couple of funny things of the 4 Ojamajos (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu) and their boyfriends (Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon and Tooru) and I thought you guys would like a couple of these things. By the way in this thingy they're demon fighting witches and they all live in the same house, they have new powers and they're all 16. Sequel is being made by Charmed Ojamajo
1. The Start Of Something Funny

**Hey guys, I thought it would be cool to make up some funny Ojamajo Doremi Moments for when their 16, they are all living in the same house and going out with their counterparts which are…..  
Akatsuki-Doremi, Fujio-Hazuki, Leon-Aiko, Tooru-Onpu.  
By the way they fight demons and have powers which I will explain later and the boys live with them too.**

_Funny no.1_

_Aiko: Get into position for the darn demon  
Leon: What? Why?  
Aiko: Well we gotta save Doremi-chan, we got stuff to do, let's get this over with you gotta get back into position!  
Leon: *Sighs* You are so enjoying this aren't you  
Aiko: *Nods* Yeah_

_Funny no.2_

_Leon: *Steps in front of a frozen guy who has his fist in punching position* Um  
Aiko: *Flicks her wrist and unfreezes guy*  
Guy: *Punches Leon to the floor*  
Leon: *Slams into the floor*  
Aiko: *To guy* Ooooh wooooow, now don't you feel better? Well okay thanks for stopping by Carl!  
Leon: *Looks up from the floor*  
Aiko: Say hi to Eve for me 'kay? See ya later!*Pushes Carl out the door then turns around with one hand on her hip and grins*  
Leon: *Sighs and smacks his head back on the floor*  
Aiko: *Giggles*_

_Funny no.3_

_Bad guy who's not a demon: *Falling from roof of hotel and screaming*  
Aiko: *Flicks her wrist and guy freezes a few metres off the ground then walks forward and flicks her wrist, releasing his head from the freeze*  
Guy: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH-*Looks around because his body is still frozen*  
Aiko: *Stands there*  
Guy: What's happening to me?  
Aiko: Let's straight to the chase. In my opinion you have two choices.  
Guy: *Stares*  
Aiko: You can confess, or you can meet the pavement.  
Guy: *Eyes go from side to side*  
Aiko: Whaddya say?  
Guy: *Scared* Ah_

_Funny no.4_

_Onpu: *To Aiko* Ah ah Prenado police lady put the mug down, step away from the coffee_

_Funny no.5_

_King: See girls the problem here isn't me it's you three!  
Onpu: *Eyes look to one side then back at King*  
Aiko: *Raises eyebrow*  
Hazuki: *Frowns*  
King: The core of what's happened with the Avatar's(Demons) *Turns to Hazuki* You don't have any faith in yourself!  
Hazuki: *Does the same as Onpu had earlier*  
King: *Turns to Onpu* You're just disheartened by the fight!  
Onpu: *Blinks*  
King: *Turns to Aiko* And you Aiko-chan are just plain mean.  
Aiko: Ahahahah…., watch it….  
Doremi: Ehehehe_

_Funny no.6_

_*Knocking sounds*  
Onpu: Okay I think I'm hearing knocking sounds  
Tooru: Yeah honey we're all hearing it  
Leon: *Appears out of nowhere*  
Aiko: Leon!  
Leon: What? I knocked!  
Aiko: Doors! People use doors!_

_Funny no.7_

_Doremi: You know what sounds good? Making some popcorn  
Akatsuki: Doremi?  
Leon: Doremi-chan, since when are prenatal yoga and homebreathing videos you're idea of a good time?  
Doremi: Since I became a friendless loser with no life  
Hazuki: We count as no one I'm guessing  
Doremi: No I mean besides my magic friends  
Onpu: Doremi-chan you have lots of friends!  
Doremi: I'm unemployed and I'm a demon fighter and I can't tell anyone about it so I basically just come off as this big, dumb, fat unemployed loser  
Aiko: No Doremi-chan you're a big, fat, unemployed loser who saves the world  
Everyone: *Gives Aiko a look*_

_Funny no.8_

_Aiko: I can't believe what I just saw!  
Onpu: Doremi-chan yeah how why is she kissing Akatsuki-kun?  
Aiko: I dunno but I say we go back In there and pull her out by her hair*Turns to go do that*  
Onpu: *Stops her* No we can't make a scene we need a plan  
Aiko: Okay here it is.  
Onpu: Okay  
Aiko: We go home, we vomit.  
Onpu: *Nods* And then?  
Aiko: That's all I got so far_

_Funny no.9_

_Onpu: If I got a dollar for every time an owl turned into a hot guy in our porridge I'd be ri-  
Hazuki: *Covers Onpu's mouth*  
Tooru: *Raises eyebrow*  
Doremi: Ahha, we've seen worse from her._

_Funny no.10_

_6 year old girl: *Walks up to Leon* OMG Otou-chan you haven't changed a bit!  
Leon: *Slowly looks at Aiko who's slamming her head against a wall*  
Onpu: Future Daughter  
Leon: *Nods slowly*  
Hazuki: *Walks in with baby Kaina(Onpu's future daughter)*  
Girl(Rita): *Oh my goodness is that Kaina when she was one? Oh she's so small!  
Hazuki: *Looks at Onpu*  
Onpu: Aiko's future daughter  
Hazuki: Okay  
Rita: Hey was this before or after Kaina swallowed the marble?  
Onpu: Marble what marble?  
Aiko: Rita careful with future information!  
Rita: Right  
Onpu: No seriously what marble?  
_

**Hey guys that's all for this chapter but there will be more  
Hope you enjoyed**

**Doremi's Power: Fire, Teleportation  
Hazuki's Power: Water, Healing  
Aiko's Power: Thunder/Lightning, Explosion, Freezing  
Onpu's Power: Wind, Levitation, Premonision(Seeing into the future)**

**Hope that explained it! See ya!**


	2. Continuing: Still Funny?

**Hey guys! Here is another part/chapter whatever you wanna call it of funnies! YAY!  
You guys know the main idea so let's get on with it.**

_Funny no.11_

_Ojijide: Okay so you've tried to go upstairs twice, out the front door four times and through the wall five times.  
Doremi: *Flies through the wall and hits the couch*  
Akatsuki: *Picks Doremi up bridal style*  
Onpu: Make that six times.  
Aiko: But hey you haven't tried the chimney yet!_

_Funny no.12_

_Akatsuki: I think you guys need to stop turning to me and try to figure out a way to listen to each other!  
Leon: Ai-chan, Aiko, you don't listen to Doremi-chan's ideas  
Akatsuki: And Doremi-chan, Doremi, you don't listen to Aiko-chan's advice!  
Leon: I think you guys need to figure out a way to work as partners.  
Doremi: We're partners!  
Akatsuki: Equal, partners  
Aiko: Well, listen, can we do that tomorrow? _

_Funny no.13_

_Prison guard: *Pushes Onpu into the room Tooru, Leon, Aiko, Fujio and Hazuki are in*  
Onpu: (Wearing a prison uniform)*Sighs*  
Prison guard: *Leaves*  
Tooru: Oh honey orange is so not your colour.  
Hazuki: Tooru-kun.  
Tooru: What? It's true!  
Fujio: Okay, don't worry, you fight demons, you fight warlocks.  
Leon: Yeah this is just a minor blip  
Onpu: *Slams her hands onto the table* I don't think so, they think I'm somebody else.  
Aiko: Well, you are somebody else.  
Onpu: NO but I'm not a fugitive, that's not the Alias that I picked, well at least not intentionally!  
Aiko: *Stands up* Well just so you know, I saw a documentary on prison once, you're gonna be just fine, all you have to do is keep your eyes low and shoulders high.  
Onpu: *Raises eyebrow*  
Aiko: You're gonna be on unflattering TV in no time  
All except Onpu: *Leave*  
Onpu: *Smiling and shaking her head* I am so gonna kick their buts when I get outta here._

_Funny no.14_

_Doremi: *Teleports in* Do I LOOK like a ma'am?  
Aiko: *Smirks* Hey sunshine  
Fujio: *Tries not laugh*  
Doremi: I was JUST at the magic school taking Kaina to the nursery then a student bumped into me and said "Excuse me"  
Aiko: A kid with manners? Alert the authorities  
Leon: *Darts his eyes from side to side*  
Doremi: You didn't let me finish! He said "Excuse me __Ma'am__" DO I LOOK LIKE A MA'AM_

_Funny no.15_

_Onpu: Come on Ai-chan just let me come watch the demon fighting!  
Aiko: Fine but if you put it on tape I will vanquish you  
Onpu: Ahahaha *Leans in towards Akatsuki and whispers* Is she serious?  
Akatsuki: *Shrugs* Eh, just don't get on her bad side  
Onpu: *Looks around wide-eyed_

_Funny no.16_

_Tooru: I think I found something  
Onpu: What?  
Tooru: I said I think I found something! Are you going deaf?  
Onpu: *Sighs* You're gonna go deaf first, you're older  
Tooru: Yeah I love you too (He wasn't deaf there it's just Girlfriend/Boyfriend way thingy, I dunno)_

_Funny no.17_

_Aiko: I'm going to ask Obaa-chan what's going on  
Onpu: Obaa-chan?  
Aiko: Mhm  
Onpu: *Looks at her confused*  
Aiko: "Your destiny still awaits" She said "There's a reason for everything" She said so it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that __REASON__ is.  
Onpu: Okay but before we-  
Aiko: Hear these words, Hear my cry, spirits from the other side come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great demine!  
Old spirit lady appears  
Lady: Aiko, why are you calling. Wait. Onpu? Wait what's going on?  
Aiko: Obaa-chan, why does the source say that there can be another of our power?  
Lady: I-I-I I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Aiko: You know what Obaa-chan, you were a lousy liar when you were alive and now as a ghost, you're worse._

_Funny no.18_

_Ikustaka(Akatsuki's evil counterpart): *Hugging Doremi from behind* Why don't we go someplace, you and I, drop off the face of the Earth, disappear.  
Doremi: *Turns to face him with a smile on her face* Mmmm don't touch me._

_Funny no.19_

_Noel(Leon's evil counterpart): *Lying on the floor knocked out*  
Spirit lady: Take him back, take him away, remove him now, don't let him stay  
Aiko: Oh uh. We called the uh spirits to help undo, so send Noel now to….  
Hazuki: *Steps into a very close embrace with Fujio looking scared*  
Aiko: Timbuck 2!  
Noel: *Disappears*  
Onpu: Timbuck 2, you sent him off to TIMBUCK 2!  
Aiko: Yeah well it's the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo._

_Funny no.20_

_Pig: *Runs across the floor*  
Onpu: *Looks at the pig and then at Aiko and steps forward*  
Aiko: *Flicks her wrist*  
Onpu: *Instead of being frozen in time, she turns to ice*  
Aiko: Now THAT is a freezing power with a kick_

**Well this is the end of this part/chapter whatever you want to call it  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
By the way if you liked it, review, if you didn't like it…..Still review!**_  
_


	3. Funny Momoko Randomnness

**Hey guys this is part/chapter three of this Ojamajo Doremi Funny Moments  
MOMOKO IS GONNA BE IN THIS ONE!  
Yay  
Warning Funny no.23 is LONG  
On with the story. Sort of**

_Funny no.21_

_Leon: If you freeze me in bed so I stop snoring and you can hear it from next door, that's absolutely fine.  
Aiko: Thank you*Turns to walk away*  
Leon: Ai-chan!  
Aiko: I thought you were done talking  
Leon: Don't hang me upside down from the roof like you did last time I was snoring  
Aiko: *Under her breath* Damnit_

_Funny no.22_

_Momoko: Why exactly are we doing this?  
Doremi: Because, one word from Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, and I don't get to see Akatsuki again.  
Momoko: I guess that's a good enough reason.  
Onpu: *Nods* Yeah, yeah.  
Hazuki: Am I the only one that has realised that Doremi-chan just called Akatsuki-kun Akatsuki?  
Momoko: Yeah, Yeah wait what?_

_Funny no.23_

_Momoko: Okay so what's this master plan?  
Berry: What's makes you think he even has one?  
Momoko: The time and geography between Kills shows that he's hunting these particular witches alright, It's not sport it's strategy.  
Aiko: So all we have to do to catch him is figure out what that plan is so we can beat him to the punch.  
Momoko: Right or we can try and take him out first before he even has a chance  
Berry: Leon-kun we should discuss the best way to approach the situation  
Aiko and Momoko: *Give her The Look*  
Berry: Oh I mean in private if you wouldn't mind going into another room please  
Momoko: *Slowly looks at Aiko*  
Aiko: Or, how about this idea*She flicks her wrist*  
Berry: *Freezes*  
Momoko: *Smiles and makes happy sound*  
Leon: Aiko what are you doing?  
Aiko: Getting irritated! Who put Lady Attitude in charge?  
Leon: She's not in charge  
Aiko: Really, 'cause she's acting like it! I thought whitie girl was supposed to guide through battle not charge!  
Leon: She is just trying to help  
Momoko: By what? Slowing us down and second-guessing us?  
Leon: Introducing the concept of caution and organisation into the manor isn't a bad idea!  
Momoko and Aiko: *Look at each other*  
Leon: Berry is the top charges in the magic world  
Aiko: Oh I bet they love her, she never met a rule she didn't like  
Momoko: Leon-kun, we already have magic users and besides I don't really like anyone who doesn't trust us!  
Leon: You've misread her. Berry is cautious because a witch has just been killed and she's worried that the same thing is gonna happen to you.  
Momoko: *Shakes her head*  
Leon: You can't question her heart!  
Aiko: Okay, how 'bout everything else?  
Leon: *Breathes deeply and looks at Berry*I'll talk to her  
Aiko: *Stares at him*  
Leon: Now please would you unfreeze her  
Aiko: *Stubbornly* Sure*Gets up and walks past Berry. She then flicks her wrist* There ya go!  
Berry: *Unfreezes* Wait a minute. What's going on?  
Leon: I've gotta go talk to Aiko  
Berry: Leon-kun!  
Leon: I'll be right back!  
Berry: *Looks at a smiling Momoko*  
Momoko: *Still smiling* Ai-chan froze ya!  
Berry: S-She what?  
Momoko: Yep_

_Funny no.24_

_Aiko: That was an antique, you assh-  
Momoko: *Covers Aiko's mouth*  
Fujio: *Winces*  
Momoko: He's very sensitive about the language!  
_

_Funny no.25_

_Momoko: Speaking of moves, check out Onpu-chan over there!  
Aiko: *Gets up to leave* Let's just hope she doesn't do 80's dancing!  
Momoko: *Giggles*_

_Funny no.26_

_Momoko: OH MY GOD! *Pulls head back from curtain* The good news, the spell worked!  
Aiko: And the bad news?  
Momoko: The spell worked on. . . Everybody!  
Aiko: Dun Dun DUN!_

_Funny no.27_

_Doremi: Why do I have to carry the snake?  
Hazuki: Because you've been magical for longer than the rest of us!  
Doremi: So?  
Hazuki: So, you've lived a longer magical life!  
Doremi: *Sighs* Are you sure these are the right ones?  
Hazuki: Well, they were the only Rabbit and Snake next to each other...  
Doremi: ...And the only ones who put up a fight..._

_Funny no.28_

_Aiko: *Smacks random plank of wood on guys balls* How does it feel to be a man now?  
Guy: A little painful*Falls over*  
Leon: (To the rest of the FLAT4) Never go near my girlfriend when she has a long object in her hand  
Fujio, Tooru and Akatsuki: *Nod slowly looking scared*_

_Funny no.29_

_Aiko: (On the phone to Leon) Don't you have somewhere to go? Any place to be? That's not here?  
Momoko: * Scoots closer to hear the conversation*  
Leon: FOR GOODNESS SAKE, IS IT REALLY THAT BAD BEING AROUND ME!  
Aiko: *Holds the phone away from her ear with her hair blowing due to the loudness of his yell*  
Momoko: *Swirly eyes and falls backwards off of the chair._

_Funny no.29_

_Momoko and Aiko: *Eating sundae's*  
Momoko: Oh no  
Aiko: What?  
Momoko: It's Saturday  
Aiko: So?  
Momoko: We're eating sundae's on Saturday!  
Aiko: *Facepalm*_

_Funny no.30_

_Onpu; Some of us have a job  
Aiko: Some of us have fun  
Momoko: And some of us have a really bad hair day._


	4. A Boys Funny Bone

**YO WAS UP! This is part/chapter 4 of Ojamajo Doremi Funny Moments. This one is gonna revolve more around the boys. Hope you enjoy!**

_Funny no.31_

_Tooru: I found someone's business card in their pocket. Buckland's Auction House.  
Leon: (Cutting hi off) Ah. Let me guess, Senoo Aiko?  
Tooru: Yeah. How did you know?  
Leon: I'm cursed._

_Funny no.32_

_Leon: What would you do if you were in my shoes?  
Onpu: First of all, no one should be in those shoes_

_Funny no.33_

_Leon: In the meantime, you must help me keep my secret or I can get into trouble. Aiko, Onpu-chan and the others can't know what I really am.  
Doremi: Me? Keep a secret? Hello! Wrong Ojamajo!_

_Funny no.34_

_Onpu: Yep the only Ojamajo who likes earthquakes!  
Aiko: No I do not like them, but I don't go running through the house naked screaming "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" either.  
Momoko: Ah, that is such an exaggeration, I was wearing slippers!_

_Funny no.35__  
Aiko: _ _If you ask me, I think you're being paranoid. We kicked Leon's ass. We bad!_

_Funny no.36_

_Berry__: Now they'd be better off with a dog. More loyal and they die sooner.__  
__Leon__: Excuse me?__  
__Berry__: Oh...__(chuckles)__Don't mind me. You know, I never have very much luck with men.__  
__Tooru: But you've been married four times.__  
__Berry:__Exactly._

_Funny no.37_

_Ikustaka: __I always sorta thought this stuff was real, you know, I just didn't really know it was really real. Oh my God, my wife is going to love this!_

_Doremi__: Excuse me?_

_Ikustaka__: Did I just say wife?_

_Doremi__: You're married? You never told me you were married_

_Ikustaka.I didn't tell you that I had children either, but.._

_Funny no.38_

_Akatsuki: I told you, I'm not so deep with my feelings for Doremi-chan that I would kill for her!  
Leon: Grow a pair of wings and we can start calling you a liar bird_

_Funny no.39_

_Tooru: *Dancing to fast and cool song*  
Leon: *In English* TOORU FIGHT DA POWAH!_

_Funny no.40_

_Hazuki and Doremi: *Banging their heads on a wall*  
Fujio: They're acting out another scene  
Akatsuki: Indeed_

**That was that! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**By the way, sorry if their's been too many Aiko and Momoko and Leon senes in this fanfiction, Aiko and Leon are my favourite characters followed by Onpu and Tooru then Momoo and my best friend's favourite is Momoko so...**

**Well if you want another chapter REVIEW**

**But I like writing these so much i'll probably just continue myself**


	5. Short Funny, Long Funny, Fun Funny

**YO GUYS! IT'S ANOTHER OJAMAJO DOREMI FUNNY MOMENTS PART/CHAPTER YAAAAAAAAAY!  
I know I only posted a part/chapter about half an hour ago but I like making these so.**

_Funny no.41_

_Momoko: *Knocks on bathroom door* HELLO?Onpu-chan there are other people in this house who have styling needs too!  
Hazuki: *Walks up* Is there an Onpu-chan in there also?  
Momoko: One of them yes  
Hazuki: *Sighs* I'm going to have to wash my hair in the kitchen sink if I want to get to my part-time job on time.  
Momoko: *Raises eyebrow*  
Hazuki: Do you know which one is the real Onpu-chan yet?  
Momoko: Oh I don't know, it could be the upstairs bathroom hogging Onpu-chan, the downstairs bathroom hogging Onpu-chan, or the sitting in the kitchen drinking all the coffee, Onpu-chan._

_Funny no.42_

_Momoko: Okay to get where we want to go we have to pass THE DOOR!  
Aiko: The Door!  
Fujio: What is The Door?  
Momoko: The Door is everything!  
Aiko: All that once was and all that will be!  
Momoko: The Door controls Time and Space!  
Aiko: Love and Death!  
Momoko: The Door can see into your mind!  
Aiko: The Door can see into your soul!  
Akatsuki: Wow, The Door can do all that?  
Aiko: Hehe, no_

_Funny no.43_

_Aiko: *Barges into the room*  
Doremi: (With Akatsuki) *Turns around* Hello? Privacy!  
Aiko: Hello? Axe murderer!  
Doremi: *Gasps and teleports the table in front of the door*  
Ghost axe murderer: *Comes through the wall*  
Aiko: *Flicks her wrist*  
Ghost axe murderer: *Doesn't freeze*  
Aiko: Well that didn't work but my legs still do!  
Doremi and Aiko: *Run away*  
Akatsuki: *Follows*_

_Funny no.44_

_Onpu and Aiko: *Lead Doremi and Hazuki over to a chest*  
Onpu: These, were ours  
Aiko: And now, they're yours  
Onpu: *Pulls out tang mail top* Tang mail top *Gives it too Doremi* From my club days  
Doremi: *Stares at it*  
Onpu: *Pulls out heel top boots* heel top boots, from my mashup days *Gives to Hazuki*  
Hazuki: *Blinks*  
Aiko: *Pulls out the last thing and stares at it* Handcuffs *Looks up* From last Friday_

_Funny no.45_

_Leon: The King and Queen have been a bit worried about-  
15 year old witch Miyako: He is one hot beast!  
Onpu: *Looks at Aiko*  
Aiko: The "Beast" has a girlfriend goldilocks  
Miyako: *Glares at Aiko* Who?  
Aiko: Me, bitch  
Onpu: Language Ai-chan_

_Funny no.46_

_Hazuki: Honey?  
Fujio: Yeah?  
Hazuki: No we're out of honey, put it on the list!_

_Funny no.47_

_Doremi: Wait a minute; do you think I'm an idiot? You have something up your sleeve!  
Momoko: Hello! Sleeveless!_

_Funny no.48_

_Onpu and Momoko: *Watching the future*  
Future Leon: Honey, we don't need a passport to honeymoon in Paris. With a snap of my fingers, we can be sipping champagne at the Champs Elysees.  
Future Aiko: Yes, as romantic as you make that sound, I would rather fly Air France, then Air Leon. Just like any other normal newlywed.  
Future Leon: Well, great, except that we're not.  
Future Aiko: Well, a passport for you could change all that, if I could just find…. Voila! Birth Certificate. (She holds it up)  
Future Leon: Where did you get that?  
Future Aiko: From Anrima's old file, the one he put together when he was suspicious of you. You remember him don't ya?  
Future Leon: Let's see, ruffled hair, cleft chin, tried to steal you away from me? Vaguely, vaguely. This isn't gonna work. I was born in 1993 and it's 2012 now!  
Future Aiko: No, you weren't. Okay, off-white backround, black ink…. Little trick I learned in high school.  
Future Leon: You're gonna forge my birth certificate?  
Future Aiko: No. I'm just gonna change one little number. *Whites out number* So, 1993 is becomes 1983 and just like that you're 10 years older! *Writes in the 8* Wait a minute, that makes you 29. That's way older them my forge! Maybe I should change another number.  
Future Leon: AIko this is completely illegal  
Future Aiko: Yeah? Well so is a half-human half-witch marrying a wizard, okay? Let's not get technical now.  
Future Onpu: *Walks into kitchen* Morning. What's up?  
Future Leon: Oh probably 3 to 5 years in jail if we're lucky_

_Funny no.49_

_Hazuki: Kotake-kun isn't a warlock.  
Doremi: Yeah he's a __jerk_

_Funny no.50_

_Onpu: So we're actually supposed to believe that you're Cupid?  
Cupid: You believe in warlocks and demons but you can't believe in me?  
Momoko: Where's the chubby baby?  
Aiko: Guys  
Doremi: And the bow and arrows?  
Cupid: Where's the warty chins, hooked noses and cauldrons? _

**Well that's chapter/part 5!  
Hope you enjoyed!  
By the way, in this story, I'm sorry if I use swear words a little bit, I don't mean to I promise and I'm not that kind of person.  
Get ready for Chapter/Part 6!  
See ya**_  
_


	6. Future Funny! Girl Power!

**Hey guys! Weren't expecting another chapter/part so soon were ya?  
Well yeah so this one is gonna be related around the future sorta  
Well here we go**

_Funny no.51_

_Future Doremi: So are you happy?__  
__Future Onpu: 'Bout what?__  
__Future Doremi: About what Majoheart said, it's gonna be a healthy baby.  
Future Onpu: Of course it's a healthy baby, I've seen her when she came into the past, 7, and walking around.__  
__Future Doremi: Well you never know, something could've gone wrong!__  
__Future Onpu: Oh, stop being such a worry wart, you're starting to sound like...(Future Kaina flies in.(Like more Futureish then Onpu and Doremi I'll call it over-future) Kaina! What are you doing here?__  
__Future Doremi: This better not be about demons, 'cause I am on my lunch break!__  
__Over-future Kaina: No, no. I just wanted to check how it went with the doctor.  
Future Onpu: Well. You'll be happy to know that you're a girl!__  
__Over-future Kaina: Funny. That's not what I meant.__  
__Future Doremi: (looking at ultrasound.) I don't see it...__  
__Future Onpu: Oh, see it's this little thing right here...__  
__Over-future Kaina: (snatches ultrasound away.) Hey! Excuse me, do you mind?(pauses, looks at ultrasound and squints.)_

_Funny no.52_

_Future Akatsuki: Aiko-chan...__  
Aiko: Uh-huh.__  
__Future Akatsuki__: You froze the crime scene.__**  
**__Aiko__: Uh-huh.__  
Future Akatsuki__: You cannot freeze a crime scene.__**  
**__Aiko__: Well, I did._

Funny no.53

_Future Doremi__: Tell me the truth. Do you think I'm pushing it too far with the wedding?__**  
**__Future Hazuki__: Okay, why is Momo-chan going to school without her books?__  
__Future Doremi: __Okay, why is Hazuki-chan not answering Doremi's question?_

_Funny no.54_

_Demon and Future Aiko: *Fighting in hell*  
Demon: Come to the demon parade and get your butt kicked woman!  
Future Aiko: *Stops fighting* Hold on! I need to think of an excuse of why I can't go  
Demon: Go to hell!  
Future Aiko: I'm already there!_

_Funny no.55_

_Future Onpu__: No time to dawdle, there's a baby on the way.__**  
**__Future Akatsuki: This is crazy. You can't leave like this.__  
Future Hazuki__: We, very well can't ignore Nicole's (Doremi's future daughter) birth now can we?__  
Over-future Nicole__: I'm the baby. I give you permission to._

_Funny no.56_

_[__5 month old Future Nicole has shrunken Future Doremi and Future Akatsuki into a doll house size of the Manor__]__**  
**__Future Doremi__: OK... let me handle Nicole. This requires a mother's touch... Shidoosha Chiyuki Nicole! You will stop this nonsense right now!_

_Funny no.57_

_Future Aiko__: Oh, you know what? She's getting angry. And her powers don't work so good when she's angry.__**  
**__She-demon__: We've got them now.__**  
**__Future Aiko__: Yeah, you've got us now so why don't you blow us up?__**  
**__Future Momoko__: Ai-chan, death bad, life good.__**  
**__Future Onpu__: Don't worry, this bimbo couldn't hit the broadside of a beauty parlour. Check out that dye job.__  
__[__the blonde sisters gasp__]__  
__She-demons sister__: How dare you!__  
__[__blows up the doors__]__  
__Future Momoko__: Run!_

_Funny no.58_

_Onpu__: I think I found the demon. Oh my god...__**  
**__Momoko__: What? You can't say "demons" followed by "oh my god" - I'm new at this, I'm likely to panic._

_Funny no.59_

[_A spell that allows a witch to hear the thoughts of others has backfired, causing the friend to hear each other's thoughts, too_] _  
Future Onpu__: Yeah, next time get your own damn lipstick.__**  
**__Future Hazuki__: I heard that.__**  
**__Future Onpu__: Whoops, love ya Hazuki-chan!__  
Future Aiko__: Bite me._

_Funny no.60_

_Future Majoheart__: Aiko-chan blew up the wolf from inside. Although it took her long enough.__**  
**__Future Aiko__: Hey, back off Grams, I just saved your ass._

**Hope you guys enjoyed that  
Again, SORRY FOR THE SWEARING OR BAD LANGUAGE!  
I tried to do more Onpu-chan and Doremi-chan's because I don't include them very much do I?  
Well chapter/part 7 is coming soon  
Until next time….  
See ya! :D**


	7. Love and Drama: Weirdly Funny

**Part 7! I'm really on a roll now! I haven't got one review and I'm STILL continuing! I'm so proud of me! Whatever, I'll start now**

_Funny no.61_

_Momoko: Ring ring  
Onpu: Hello?  
Momoko: Ring ring  
Onpu: H-h-hello?  
Momoko: Ring ring  
Onpu: Hello?  
Momoko: Ring ring  
Onpu: H-hello?  
*Silence*  
Momoko: Ring ring  
Aiko: YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION!_

_Funny no. 62_

_*Doremi is a little bit deaf because of a bang that happened not long ago*  
Onpu: We have to seat ourselves past the Galama troup.  
Doremi: We have to eat ten shelves of banana soup? _

_Funny no. 63 _

_Noel: Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's make your PG lives rated R! (Cats spell on the FLAT4 and the Ojamajos) Who needs violence when you can create it youself?  
Leon: *Turns to Aiko* STOP TREATING ME LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD! *Starts pulling Aiko's hair*  
Aiko: So you wanna play it this way? *Grabs random bat and smacks it on Leon's balls* (I'm really sorry if you think I'm rude for saying that!)  
Leon: *Falls to the ground and has the spell snapped out of him* I'm – sorry!_

_Funny no. 64_

_Onpu; Wasn't really a date last night, wanna find some seats in the back and make out before demon hunting?  
Tooru: Hmmm_

_Funny no. 65_

_Onpu: *Runs through the door and closes it, out of breath* Okay (pant) dead woman (pant) with a knife (pant) on her way here (pant) Tooru stayed behind to... WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?_

_Funny no. 66_

_Hazuki: FAUNA-CHAN!  
Fauna: (Character from Hazuki's favourite movie) I have something in common with the bad guy! RUN!_

_Fujnny no. 67_

_Kotake: It's okay, the man is here to save the day! *Holds up fist*  
Doremi: Kotake, it's the 21__st__ century, it's the woman job to save the day.  
Kotake: Ah *Puts fist down*_

_Funny no. 68_

_Aiko: Momo-chan, how 'bout ya move in with us?  
Doremi: *Nods* Yeah, yeah  
Momoko: *Pauses* ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR FRICKEN MINDS!? *Storms upstairs*  
Aiko: Don't people normally storm out of the house when their angry?_

_Funny no. 69_

_Momoko: It's a small world after all!  
Aiko: Here we go...  
Momoko: It's a small world aafter all!  
Aiko: Who cares?  
Momoko: It's a small world after all!  
Aiko: Who cares?  
Momoko: It's a small world after all!  
Aiko: Who cares?  
Momoko: It's a small world after all!  
Aiko: Again, who cares?  
Onpu: I don't think Ai-chan cares!_

_Funny no. 70_

_(After cute guy leaves)  
Momoko: I SAW HIM FIRST!  
Onpu: DEMONS now, drooling later_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that! By the way, Momoko has powers too  
Momoko: Earth, Telekenises  
Everyone, should I stop at chapter/part 10 or keep going?  
Until next time  
See ya  
**_


	8. Are They Sweet Sixteen Or Funny Five?

**Yeah, you know the drill, so yeah.**

_Funny no. 71_

_Anrima: You guys sure can't have a normal wedding around here  
Kotake: You got that right_

_Funny no. 72_

_Aiko: *Accidentally blows up the window  
Momoko: Oh Ai-chan! If Doremi-chan's wreckless driving is making you feel that nauseous, you could have just opened the window for fresh air rather then breaking it open!_

_Funny no. 73_

_Momoko: I wanna come with you three, like Aiki said-  
Aiko: Ai__KO_!

_Funny no. 74_

_Host guy: Say 3 nice things about Onpu Sagawa!  
Doremi: Ah...Ah...Well, She's pretty...she's pretty, and ah...she's pretty!  
Host guy: Excellent!_

_Funny no. 75_

_Aiko: Would you get out of there  
Onpu I can't I don't know how... Try commanding me!  
Aiko: Okay, Get the hell outta there!_

_Funny no. 76_

_Etsu: MINE! *takes plushies*  
Doremi: HOLD IT! *takes Akatsuki-kun plushie* Mine!  
Kishiko: MY TOORU-KUN! *takes Tooru-kun plushie* *cuddles Tooru-kun plushie* Tooru-kun...  
Mai: Uh... *takes Fujio-kun plushie* I would like a Fujio-kun plushie.  
Etsu: NOW I'M 3 MEMBERS SHORT!  
Aiko: *snatches the Leon-kun plushie* Now 4!  
Etsu: NAN DA TO?  
Aiko: I need SOMETHING to glare at every now and then...  
Etsu: Oh well... *cuddles Satoshi-kun plushie* At least I have Satoshi-kun!  
Onpu: How weird...  
Hazuki: I agree...  
Momoko: Yep  
Hana: Hana-chan wants a plushie! Pao-chan or Kyo!_

_Funny no. 77_

_Aiko:*Steals some Toobs from Akatsuki's packet*  
Doremi:*Does the same thing*  
Akatsuki:*Comes along to take the packet*  
Aiko:...  
Doremi:...  
Aiko & Doremi: ...  
Aiko:*Whispers* Don't make eye-contact_

_Funny no. 78_

_Doremi: (Kicks bag thing that Hazuki's holding)  
Hazuki: Eh...  
Invisible Aiko: (Runs up and smashes bag that Hazuki's holding)  
Hazuki: (Falls over)  
Doremi: Wow, I guess it took you a while to react to my kick  
Hazuki: (Sighs)_

_Funny no. 79_

_Doremi: *floats above the world* I'm DOREMI!  
Hazuki: HAZUKI!  
Onpu: ONPU!  
Momoko: CHEESE!_

_Funny no. 80_

_Momoko: *spaced out*  
Aiko: SNAP OUTTA IT! *hits Momoko with a bat*  
Momoko: *back* WEE! That was fun!  
Doremi: This girl...makes me feel normal.  
Onpu: Don't go doubting yourself for a minute, Lucy!_

**Who am I exactly?**

**...**

**Maybe I'm just me...**


	9. I'm not Funny: Or am I?

**I only posted chapter eight, 10 minutes ago...  
I think I'm sick**

_Funny no. 81_

_Me: I thought of something for my story, but I forgot!  
Hazuki: Is that good or bad?  
Tooru: Depends on what she was thinking of.  
Akatsuki: Guys  
Me: I'M TRYING TO REMEMBER!  
Aiko: We can't help you there!  
Leon: *Nods*  
Fujio: Guys!  
Doremi: You think it had something to do with me?  
Onpu: *Sighs* Who knows?  
Akatsuki & Fujio: GUYS!  
All: *Turn to them* What?  
Akatsuki: Is she supposed to be in this? *points at me*  
All: ...  
Me: He he he, uh oh  
All: GET OUT!_

_Funny no. 82_

_Momoko: I'M SECOND ACROSS THE FINISH LINE! Uh-huh, Boo-yeah, Woo-Hoo! (Continues celebrating)  
Aiko: (Whispers) Actually, you're 1st!  
Momoko: (Pauses) WHOO-HOO! (Starts Celebrating)  
Onpu: I think she's high on sugar!  
Upno (Onpu's evil counterpart): I don't think you heard what Aiko said!_

_Funny no. 83_

_Momoko: *celebrating* Yes! SOMEBODY AGREES WITH ME!  
Hazuki: ...Watch out.  
Momoko: *flipping around*  
Onpu: *To Hazuki* I told you we should have got ear-muffs!_

_Funny no. 84_

_Momoko: *tilts head* ~nya...*hides behind Aiko, whimpering*  
Onpu: ...I have noooooo comment..._

_Funny no. 85_

_Doremi: The cake is a lie.  
Onpu: The news is a lie.  
Momoko: Therefore the news is cake.  
Aiko: Where the hell did you get that from?_

_Funny no. 86_

_Onpu: Oh, the mood swings never end...  
Momoko: *happy* YAY! *sad* SOO SAD!  
Aiko: It's sorta fun to watch! xD  
Onpu: Yeah! *sits with Tayla* POPCORN! *popcorn appears*  
Doremi: *eating popcorn watching* Cool!  
Momoko: *angry* BAD KID BROTHER!_

_Funny no. 87_

_Momoko: *blinks a few times* EEEEEH!?  
Doremi: HOW CRUEL! *falls over in shock*  
Hazuki & Onpu: ...Don't mind them._

_Funny no. 88_

_Etsu: I BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN TRYING TO COOK!  
Onpu: Yes, that was very odd...  
Etsu: But it was fuuuuuun! *eyes fire* BUUUURN!  
Aiko: Etsu-chan must be related to Doremi-chan and Momo-chan..._

_Funny no. 89_

_Future Rita: Hello anonymous reader. My name is Rita. I'm 6 years old at the moment, and I'm in my room right now. Aunt Doremi and Uncle Akatsuki are downstairs, talking about their new daughter, they are very excited, and so am I! Aunt Onpu is at work, and Aunt Momoko is . . . somewhere. She keeps saying she has no life, but she's the one who quit her job.  
Future Momoko: Youre so kind  
__**THIS ONE IS NOT MINE! THIS CREDIT GOES TO CHARMED OJAMAJO! Oh, please read her stories by the way.**_

_Funny no, 90_

_Momoko: (sighs) Sometimes you don't understand me!  
Aiko: Often_

**HIIII PEEPS!  
I'm better now!  
But I'm put some bad news on you.  
NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!  
Because I'm a bored heiress wo's spoilt and doesn;t like doing what other people want.  
Nah just kidding (No seriously)  
But if you liked this check out my other stories!  
This was updated 10 MINUTES after I put on chapter 8, and then I'm starting chapter 10 after this so I can stop worrying!  
See ya!**


	10. The End Of Something Funny

**CHIZU!  
This is the last chapter, so I'll try my very best, this is done 5 minutes after I uploaded chapter 9. I'm a very efficient and motivated worker.  
Thanks for staying with me this long (Bows(  
ON WIZ CHAPTER 10!  
TO ZA CHURCH! (Not really)**

_Funny no. 91_

_Ojamajos & FLAT 4: *Crammed inside the house*  
Aiko: WAIT! Who's gonig to check the mail?  
Leon: I'LL DO IT! (Runs outside)  
Momoko: Wow, he's like Wonder . . . Person!  
Akatsuki: Shoudn't Ai-chan, Hazuki-chan, and Onpu-chan've gone out? They control thunder, lightening, water and wind don't they?  
Silence  
Aiko: You couldn't have thought of that earlier could you?  
Akatsuki: Oh sure, blame ME!_

_Funny no. 92_

_Doremi: Let's go save the world!  
Momoko: Interior draws out of the bag and out the window!  
Aiko: What? . . .Oh, right (Whispers to Onpu) I have no idea what she's talking about!  
Onpu: (Shrugs)_

_Funny no. 93_

_Onpu: Have a great day Momo-chan, I love you.  
Momoko: Yeah, me too.  
Onpu * Aiko: *Walk to the door*  
Aiko: I wonder if she knows she does that._

_Funny no. 94_

_Aiko: How much did you guys spend?  
Onpu: (Looks at bags) A Lot! Momo-chan's new look is perfect for a SHW!  
Momoko: SHW?  
Onpu: Single Hot Witch  
Momoko: Ah_

_Funny no. 95_

_Doremi & Hazuki: What did you do?  
Aiko & Onpu: More like WHO did you do it to?  
Momoko: I feel so alone..._

_Funny no. 96_

_Leon and Tooru: *Fighting*  
Leon: We have to take this fight,...  
Tooru: Like Men!  
Leon and Tooru: *Catfight*_

_Funny no. 97_

_Future Leon: Okay, I'm teaching you kids some decent magic so listen up... Raika, you're hungry, what do you do?  
Future Rita (Aiko and Leon's 14 year old future daughter ): Uh, I go to our house and ask Mom to make me some Takoyaki!  
Future Leon: No... Let's just say Ai-chan..., Aiko's not here!  
Future Sani (Hazuki and Fujo's 13 year old daughter): What? Is she okay?  
Future Leon: Yes, she's fine!  
Future Rita: Well, if she's fine, I don't see why she can't make me some takoyaki  
Future Kaina (Onpu and Tooru's 13 year old daughter): *Nods in agreement*  
Future Leon: Look, let's just say, she left the country!  
Future Mina (Momoko and Yabu's 14 year old daughter): Why is she okay?  
Future Aiko: *Walks in and notices the kids* Everything okay here Leon-kun?  
Future Rita: Mom? Dad said you left the country!  
Future Aiko: *Turns and folds her arms at Leon*  
Future Leon: Well YOU try and use a comparison to make them try to understand magic!  
Future Ako: Girls, you're hungry, what do you do?  
Future Rita & Mina: I conjure up a sandwhich  
Future Leon: *Anime falls*_

_Funny no. 98_

_Hazuki: This suit looks really nice 'ey?  
Momoko: Do you want to start the day off lying? Because I can._

_Funny no. 99_

_Majo Rika: Yesterday just seemed so clear, but now I don't know who I am or what I want.  
Momoko: Oh my god, that's awful... Can I have Friday off?  
Majo Rika: I just don't know what to do! Do I take a step back and get some clarity or just pretend yesterday never happened?  
Momoko: Big questions... Real life changing stuff... It's just that my sister's having a party in DC and she keeps asking me to come.  
Majo Rika: *Cuts her off* You can go  
Momoko: Yes!_

_Funny no. 100_

_Hazuki's adoptive mermaid mother: Do you have any... 3's?  
Hazuki as a mermaid: Nope! Go Human!_

**It's really sad to say bye bye to this story but...  
I really hope you enjoyed! Thanks for staying this long!  
Especially you Charmed Ojamajo!  
I made this 5 minutes after I made chapter 9 and 15 minutes after I made chapter 8!  
I just uploaded 3 chapters in less then 20 minutes! Yay!  
See ya in other stories!**


End file.
